A speed control switch uses an electronic circuit or a microprocessing chip to change the graduation, voltage, current, frequency and the like of the motor for controlling the rotational speed of the motor, so that the motor can achieve a higher performance of an electronic switch.
Conventional speed control switches on the market employ step speed regulation or point contact at a high speed, but the swing of the switch is too large. It is unable to achieve precise speed regulation. The structure is complex, and the size is also relatively large. The overall operation is inconvenient. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.